You and Me with nothing as our limited
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: A collection of vignettes about Lena's and Kara's kids: Lily, Katherine, and Lorcan. Set in the Scars to Our Love universe.
1. Fascination

**A/N: In class, we're finishing reading The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros and it's a book filled with vignettes. So I decided with my sudden obsession with Supercorp Kids and being inspired by this book, I decided to do vignettes on the Luthor-Danvers Kids, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fascination**

Lily's five when she picks up her first ball and dribbles it enthuastically and it isn't long before she asks her Aunts Alex and Maggie if they can teach her how to play. After she learns the art of basketball, she asks to learn baseball and soccer and volleyball until she knows how to play ever sport at the age of nine.

Katherine's three when they hear her singing at the top of her lungs and sees her dancing around the house. She sings with her Ieiu and watches videoes to learn gymastics and ballerina moves. It's a year later, when her mama enrolled her into dance.

Lorcan is all of seven years old when he becomes fascinated with science. He writes notes on every word that escapes his mama and Uncle Winn's mouth. It's not to long before he begs them to let him help, experminent, and create things with them. With a lot of convincing and a puppy look that never left his face, they relent. And Lorcan finds his place in the world.


	2. Emerald Green

**Emerald Green**

She's smitten by him as soon as he opened his mouth, as he compliments her eyes. He dares to touch her face and murmurs that she had the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen. Emerald green, he notes. Lily doesn't have the nerve to tell him it's more of a mint green.


	3. Little Redhead girl

**Little Redhead Girl**

She has a certain shade of red hair that Katherine can spot from a distance. It's enough to cause her heart to skip a beat and her to forget to breathe. Her name is Rosalie Hopkins and she has so many freckles that Katherine's pretty sure that she's made of them. Rosalie's eyes are a bluish-grey and cat shaped that are always lit with mischief. Katherine is also a victim of Rosalie's vicious flirting and ruthless friendzoning. But she's fine with it as long as she's next to her.


	4. Sunset

**Sunset**

It was unfair that she got to hang out with Ieiu as the sun set. So what she didn't have any powers? She was older. So what they were just up there to catch the last few sunrays. Lily wanted to be a part of it too. Lena notices her eldest daughter glaring at the window with both her hands balled into fists and placed under her cheeks. She chuckled quietly because Lily looks so adorable. She walks up beside her ask what was wrong.

Katherine and Ieiu are out there and I'm in here and that's not fair. I want to join them too! I'm _older_.

The seven-year-old pouted and Lena ruffled up the girl's hair. Leaving it dishevel as if the girl just woke up for the day.

How about this? We can go up o the roof and watch the sunset. And tomorrow we can watch as a family. Really? Her face lit with excitement and her eyes with joy.

Yes really. And off they went.


	5. Sunday Mornings

**Sunday Mornings**

Every Sunday morning was a day off for everybody and they planned to do different thigs each Sunday. But Sunday mornings was always started with Lena waking up to distant voices and the smell of back. She would yawn and stretch before she grabbed her robe and put it on and then she would head to the kitchen. There would always be a plate of food for her, that was still warm. It was filled with bacon, sunny side up eggs, toast, and grits with a glass of orange juice beside it. The voices were louder and clearer and Lena could always guess what cartoon was on.

Lena didn't have to go inside the living room to see that the table would be moved to the side so that Kara and the kids could have room to lay down. Even after Lena protested, time and time again, that it would give the children stomachaches if they continued to lay on their tummies while eating. There would be an old blanket that would be thrown across the floor, just in case they spilled anything it wouldn't get on the carpet.

Katherine and Lily would lay on Kara's right side and Lorcan on her left. Lily would have a plate of bacon in front of her, Katherine had oatmeal, and Lorcan had a bowl of his favorite cereal. Their positions more or less the same. Lily's legs would be swinging back and forth in the air as she wiggled toes, Katherine would have her head resting on Lily's shoulder while Lorcan alternate between eating his cereal, slurping the milk, and playing with Kara's hand.

They never hear her coming in until she's placing her breakfast and orange juice on the floor before kissing each of their foreheads. Lena got a variation of good morning and they spend the rest of the morning watching old cartoons.


	6. Summer

**Summer**

When the school year is over, Lena takes a week off of work and for a week Kara doesn't have to worry about being Supergirl or a reporter. Their children are only allowed to take two things with them. Lily takes a tennis ball and a volleyball. Katherine takes her I-pad full of music and a charger. Lorcan brings a notebook and pen. The rules apply to them too so Kara takes her phone and charger, and Lena takes her laptop and charger.

The first day is spent on how they want to spend it. Lily has this new bikini that she's been dying to try out and begs Katherine to come with her to the beach so that she can _wow_ the boys. Katherine relents and they both head to the beach. Lorcan takes his pen and notebook and heads to the woods where he sketches all the creatures he stumbles on. Meanwhile, Kara and Lena had the whole house to themselves.

The second day, they head to the town and scope out the stores and take numerous of pictures, selfies, embarrassing moments, goofy moments, and family portraits. They end the day with ice cream cones and potstickers.

The third day, the Zor-El family are walking on the beach and every boy and homosexual girl are staring at the Zor-El girls. Lena's hair tumbles down one shoulder and she has her sunglasses and the beach bag that's carrying everything. She wears a black kimono style cover up that is over her black bikini. Kara is wearing her hair in a high ponytail and has her glasses and wears a blue and red one-piece swimsuit where the sides are cut out. Lily's smiling smugly at the attention, she wears a strapless dark green bikini top and a matching bottom, her hair in a messy bun. Katherine has on swim shorts and a bikini top, her hair fanning around her. And Lorcan, well, Lorcan looked absolutely murderous, daring the boys to hit on his parents and sisters with an evil glare.

The fourth day, they're back on the beach but this time wearing more clothes much to Lorcan's relief. They go down to the volleyball court to play. It's Lorcan, Lena, and Katherine against Kara, Lily, and Lily's boy toy for now.

The fifth day they stay at home and Lily takes out the tennis ball and she and her siblings head outside. It's not too long before Kara and Lena hear their kids screaming and laughing. You cheater! They hear Lily yell. You didn't set any rules. Katherine protested. It doesn't take long before they realized that their kids are playing Roof Tennis. To confirm this they look out the window and watch as Kat throws the tennis ball on the roof and Lily and Lorcan jump to see where the ball is rolling to. Katherine is starting to fly up to catch it but Lily and Lorcan work together to pull her down before trying to get the ball for themselves.

On the sixth day, they stay at home again. They play board games and reminiscing about the past and a night Lorcan and Lena hook up Lena's laptop to the TV so that the family could watch Netflix on the couch as they eat pizza.

The seventh day, and the last day, they wake up to the sound of Kara's phone ringing and Lena's laptop blowing up with notifications of emails. Everyone yawn and stretched before they made breakfast and watching morning cartoons. After that they pack up, took showers, ad then they were on the road. On the way home, they sing-along to the songs on Katherine's I-pad.


	7. The Kiss that said it all

**The Kiss that said it all**

Her mint green eyes are filled with tears and she takes a shaky breath. She reached for the other girl's face and traces her cheeks with her thumbs. Lily takes in the sight of her and the other girl looks back at her too with her dark brown eyes. She inches closer to her and whispers: _please don't leave me._

 _I won't._

Lily pressed her forehead against hers and she glanced down at her lips. Her own quivered and she says in a strong voice: _I love you._

The girl's lips turned into a smile and Lily can feel her hands on top of hers.

 _I love you, too._

And then the girl lean in to kiss her and Lily doesn't feel so broken anymore.


End file.
